Anything's Possible
by rainy dayz and silver dreams
Summary: "Me and Kend...Kendall? We could be that happy?" "Anything's possible." Logan/Kendall and light Carlos/James
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything BTR although I am a huge fan :)**

**Author's Note: I was dead set on posting a fic before I went to bed and there was no way I was gonna be able to complete the two I have been working on so I opened a wordpad and this is what I came up with. I'm dead tired and finished in a couple of hours but I hope you like and enjoy. Please let me know what you think :)**

"What am I gonna do?" Logan sat on the edge of his bed talking to the stuffed lama that Kendall had gotten him at the carnival a few months back. He waited a few moments before speaking once again. "I don't know where these feelings came from, but...but I know I can't hide from them any more. It's...it's tearing me apart on the inside. I...I need help..."

He was to wrapped up in his own conversation with the stuffed lama that he hadn't noticed when Carlos entered the room that he shared with Kendall.

"You need help with what Logie?"

Slightly startled Logan looked up at Carlos, who's face showed genuine concern for his life long best friend. "I...I" He trailed off not knowing if he could bring himself to confess his deepest secret.

Sitting down next to Logan on his bed, he gently started rubbing comforting circles on his back. "It's ok Logie, you can tell me. That's what best friends are for."

After a few more long dragged out moments Logan finally looked up at Carlos and tried speaking once again. "I...I realized a few weeks ago that...that I...I have feelings for someone." At the last possible second he couldn't bring himself to actually tell Carlos it was Kendall that he had these new found feelings for.

"Ohh, yay! Logie's in Love!" Carlos shouted all excitedly. "Is it someone I know? Is it Camille?" He couldn't stop himself from rambling.

"It's...it's not Camille. It's...It's, well it's Ken...Kendall." Logan finally forced himself to just say it, to get it out in the open.

"Really! How did you know you were in love with him?"

"I never said love, I said I have feelings."

"You forget I've known you since we were six years old Logie, I can read you better than anyone else. It's definitely love."

Suddenly finding his shoes very interesting, Logan couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with Carlos.

"It...it was just the little things I guess, but I didn't really notice it till a couple weeks ago when we were talking about what we would take with us if we were stranded on an island and the only thing I thought about bringing was Kendall. That's when I realized that he is what makes me happy, that when he touches me my heart beets faster, when he get's out of the pool my eyes tend to linger longer than they should and when he laughs it's like music to my ears not to mention what his smile and those green eyes do to me. I...I can't believe it took me this long to realize what was right in front of me. God Carlos, what am I gonna do? It's not like I can just go up to him and say 'Hey I'm in love with you and I think I have been since we were just kids, you wanna be my boyfriend?'"

Carlos gave him a questioning look..."Why not?"

"Cause that's just not how you confess your true feelings to someone. Cause it's Kendall and I just can't blurt it out like that. Cause I'm not gay and neither is Kendall."

Carlos took a few moments to think before speaking again..."It's not about being gay or straight or even bi sexual. It's about finding that one soul that was made to fit perfectly with yours and if it just so happens to be the same sex then so be it, but no one should ever let that stop them from sharing in the happiness of true love and I think that's what you could have with Kendall. I think you should tell him Logie, before you miss your chance."

Logan had a slightly shocked look on his face..."When did you get so philosophical? And so smart?"

"It's from years of hanging out with you. Some could say you're kinda contagious." They both laughed.

A few moments of silence before Carlos spoke again..."Just tell him how you feel straight from your heart. It's...it's what I did when I told James that I loved him six months ago."

Shock took over Logan's face completely. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Not even his usual tongue tied mumbo jumbo when he was at a loss for words.

"We didn't wanna tell anyone till we were sure that nothing would go wrong. When I found out that he felt the same way about me that I felt about him, it was a dream come true and I want you to have that same feeling. Don't wait Logan, go tell him how you feel." Before standing up Carlos gave Logan a tight hug that let Logan know how much he cared for him and that he would be right there for him if need be.

"Carlos..." Logan called out before Carlos had the chance to leave the room.

"Yo...you and James?"

"Yeah."

"You're happy?"

"More happy than I ever thought I could be." A huge smile spread across Carlos' face as he said those words.

"Me and Kend...Kendall? We could be that happy?" A hopeful look appearing on Logan's face.

"Anything's possible."

Carlos turned back toward the door and made his way out, silently hoping that he had gotten through to Logan. All he wants is for his friends to have the same kind of happiness as he and James.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two day's later and Logan was down by the pool trying to gather up enough courage to tell Kendall how he felt. He knew Carlos was right and he had to tell Kendall. Even if he didn't share the same feelings for him at least it would give him a little peace of mind so he could sleep better at night. He was the most nervous he has ever been and that includes the time he had the puck with only five seconds left of the game and if he missed they would miss out on winning the Championship game (which by the way they won and then went out for pizza and ice cream to celebrate).

He looked up to see Kendall walking toward him with a smile on his face. Deciding it was now or never, he stood up and met him half way.

"Hey."

"Hey Logie, what's up?"

"You...uh...wanna go down the street and get an ice cream?" Nervousness and uncertainty showing in his voice loud and clear.

"Yeah, sounds good." Kendall picked up on the nervousness in Logan's voice but he didn't say anything. Figuring he would wait till they were alone just incase it was something Logan wouldn't want everyone to hear.

They walked in silence the whole way to the ice cream parlor. It wasn't really a long walk but in the heat, even four blocks down the street seemed like it took hours. Especially when neither one was talking. Logan opened the door and motioned for Kendall to go on through. Once they made their way to the front of the counter Logan ordered their ice cream...

"One large vanilla cone and one large chocolate and vanilla swirl please."

The girl behind the counter punched in their order..."That will be four-fifty please."

Logan pulled out his wallet and took out a five. As he handed it to the girl behind the counter he noticed Kendall was grabbing out his money as well.

"It's on me Kendall." he said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Logie but I can pay."

"I know but it's my treat ok?"

Kendall could tell that Logan wasn't going to give up so he decided to give in..."Ok, but next time I'm paying."

That made Logan's smile widen bigger than even he thought possible and butterflies started fluttering like crazy in his stomach.

After receiving his change and getting their cones Kendall asked..."We eating here or do you wanna eat them on the way back to the Palm Woods?"

"How about we go across the street to the park?"

"That sounds like fun."

They made their way across the street and to the park. They walked in silence again but this time Logan was more relaxed. They headed straight to the pond and took a seat on the ground in the shade while eating their ice cream.

"Bummer we don't have anything to feed the ducks." Kendall said as he watched two ducks fly in front of them and land in the water.

"I know, maybe next time we get a day off we can go buy a loaf of bread and come feed the ducks?"

"That sounds like fun, we haven't done anything like that since we moved out here from Minnesota. It's a date." Kendall said without even noticing the affect it had on Logan.

"A...a date?"

"Uh...did I say date?" Kendall started to blush slightly.

"Ken...Kendall? D...do you like me?"

"Of course I like you, you're my best friend." His words came out kinda rushed.

"I...I mean do...do you love me? Do...do you wa...wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Wh...why would you as...ask that?" Kendall was suddenly getting very nervous.

"Cause I...I really like you Kendall. I...I think I love you and I have since forever. Carlos told me I should tell you but I was scarred. But I...I think he was right."

"Right about what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, he said that you and me, we have a chance to be as happy as he is. He said that anything is possible and I think he was right. Was he right?" Logan felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest and he was so scared that it would beat right out of him if Kendall didn't speak soon. After what felt like an eternity, both ice creams forgotten by this point in time, Kendall leaned forward and placed his lips gently against Logan's. The kiss started out as slow and experimental but within a matter of seconds turned into something more passionate and powerful.

Ice creams now laying in the grass by their sides, they pull apart as the need for air became too strong to ignore.

"Yeah." Kendall said still slightly out of breath.

"Yeah?" Logan questioned, his mind still stuck on that mind blowing kiss that seemed to end way to fast for him.

"Yeah, Carlos was right." Pausing for a moment while he looked out at the water before turning back to Logan..."And i...if you will let me I...I wanna be your boy...boyfriend."

Logan's whole face lit up, his eyes sparkled and his dimples showed stronger than ever before. His smile reached from side to side. He had never been happier in his entire life.

"I...I want that more than anything in the world. Ca...can we go back to the Palm Woods and tell Carlos and James?" The excitement still clearly rolling off him in waves.

"Yeah, let's go tell our friends."

With that Logan and Kendall stood from the ground, picking up their waisted ice cream cones and tossing them in the near by trash bin, intertwined their fingers and started for the Palm Woods bearing good news.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Upon entering the Palm Woods they scanned the lobby and the pool area for any sign of James and Carlos but they didn't spot them anywhere. Figuring they would be up in 2J they made their way to the elevator. Once inside they couldn't stop them selfs from sharing in another hot smoldering kiss but when they felt the elevator start to slow they reluctantly pulled away from one an other. Once it came to a complete stop they stepped out and made their way to apartment 2J, where they hoped they would find their best friends.

As they stepped into their home they were actually shocked to see Mama Knight and Katie playing video games with James and Carlos, I mean Katie likes her video games and all but she never really played with the guy's anymore since they moved to L.A., but Mama Knight on the other hand, she never played video games.

"How'd you manage that?" Kendall asked to no one specific knowing his question was obvious to everyone in the room.

"Book club canceled, she was bored and James wouldn't stop going on and on, on how he could beat us even if we teamed up and you know Mom and how she can never refuse a challenge so here we are."

Both Kendall and Logan laughed knowing that Mama Knight wasn't the only one out of the six of them who could never turn down a direct challenge.

"Who's winning?" Logan asked.

"It's a tie so far." Carlos said in a state of complete excitement.

Before anyone would speak the power went out. Excitement turning to rage. Once happy faces falling.

"Not fair!" James yelled at the TV.

"Rematch!" Katie shouted.

"Damn straight." Mama Knight added.

"We will still beat you." Both Carlos and James said in unison.

"Um, guy's...since the power is out..." As if some one was playing an elaborate joke on them the power came back on. James, Katie, Mama Knight and Carlos got the game ready to start playing again as if not even hearing a word Kendall and Logan had said. So deciding to risk limb and all they stepped in front of the TV set.

"Hey...move...were playing a game!" All four shouted at the same time.

Realizing their was only one way to end this Kendall took Logan by the waist and pulled him as close as he could, wrapped his right hand behind his head, caressed his cheek with his left hand and leaned in, giving Logan the most passionate, hot, smoldering kiss they had yet to share. Once again as the need to breath took over they slowly pulled apart just to notice that no one had been paying attention, each stretched out in different ways to see the TV through their obstruction. They both facepalmed and then made their way over to the kitchen and sat down.

"You think they would realize if the apartment was on fire?" Logan asked.

"Would we when we get like that?"

"Good point. Looks like we have to wait to tell them."

"How long you think it will be?"

"You know how long our matches go and Katie and Mama Knight are both just as bad."

"Your right." Kendall looked at the clock on the wall..."You wanna go get dinner at the pizza parlor down the street?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry. Someone sidetracked me from eating all my ice cream cone."

"Hey it wasn't all my fault." He leaned in and gave him a light kiss..."Besides, you taste much better than any ice cream cone I've ever had."

Logan blushed as they stood and made their way to the door.

After a whole pizza and a half between the two of them, they were completely stuffed.

"Should we bring some back for them?" Kendall asked.

"Well they are probably very hungry by now."

"You're probably right but they don't get to eat any until they listen to us."

"Deal. I will go order two more pizzas, you know a half a pizza isn't going to work with Carlos, Katie and James." Kendall handed him the money since it was he turn to pay.

Kendall laughed before saying..."I'll go get our refills, you still want Dr. Pepper or do you want Sprite this time?"

"Um...I'll stick with Dr. Pepper."

Logan then made his way to the counter and ordered two more pizzas to go and got a box for the half they had left before meeting back up with Kendall at their table while they waited for their new order.

Ten minutes later they were walking down the street back to the Palm Woods. It didn't take long before they reentered 2J and got every ones attention with the smell of pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Pizza!" Carlos and Katie both shouted as they stood from the couch and made their way to the kitchen where we had sat the food down. Soon everyone was now in the kitchen and plates were handed out. Carlos reached for the pizza box just to have his hand swatted away by Kendall.

"Not so fast there." Logan spoke.

"What are you boy's doing?" Mama Knight had a questioning look on her face, she was very hungry, as were the others.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" James wanted food and he wanted it now.

"Before you get to eat you have to hear us out." Kendall spoke up once again.

"What do you mean? We always listen to you." Mama Knight tried to reassure her son and Logan.

"Not today. We only needed five minutes of your time at the least and you couldn't even be bothered." Kendall continued.

"I know we get like that sometimes but we always hear you, you all just sat there playing your game as if what we did never even happened." Logan finished.

"What did you do?" Carlos asked the question that was for most on every ones mind.

"We tried to talk to you when the power went out b..."Logan started to answer before he was cut off by Mama Knight.

"That's right...what was it you wanted?"

"Well we tried to tell you but we figured since the power came back on there was no getting through to any of you so I had one of my bright ideas and pulled Logan with me to stand right in front of the TV but all that did was cause you to maneuver yourselves into puzzle pieces so you could see. So I did the only thing I could think of, I pulled Logan to me..." And instead of finishing his sentence he decided to demonstrat once more for the group. He once again took Logan by the waist and pulled him as close as he could, wrapped his right hand behind his head, caressed his cheek with his left hand and leaned in, giving Logan a hot, fire filled kiss.

A smile spread over Carlos' face. The others had shock written all over theirs.

"And that is what we were trying to tell you." Kendall concluded.

"You...you two are gay?" Mama Knight asked.

"Well I love your son and if that makes me gay then yes, yes I am."

"Way to go Big Brother. You picked a hottie." Katie said and Logan blushed.

"I knew you would get your moment too Logie and now you can be as happy as me and James." Carlos spoke before thinking and James facepalmed. He wasn't ready to be out to his friends but it looked as if he no longer had a choice.

"You guys too?" Mama Knight asked.

"For six months." Carlos said beaming with excitement.

"We wanted to tell you guys, but we wanted to wait till the time was right." James added in.

"Are you ok with this Mom?" Kendall questioned.

"I'm happy for you, for all of you. This just wasn't something I was expecting. How long have you and Logan been a couple?" She had to know since Carlos said he and James had been together for six months.

"We just got together today." Logan informed her while Kendall finally opened the pizza box and let them help themselves to as much as they wanted.

Katie being Katie just had to go and say something completely unexpected..."Well Mom, looks like you and I are the only strait ones here." Now it was Mama Knight's turn to shake her head and facepalm.

**The End...**


End file.
